streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ed
, Menat, Falke |aficiones = Imitar a Balrog, billar |movimientos = Psycho Spark Psycho Knuckle Psycho Upper Psycho Flicker Psycho Rising Psycho Splash Psycho Snatcher Psycho Cannon Kill Step Psycho Barrage |1er juego = Super Street Fighter IV ---- Street Fighter V |apariciones = *Super Street Fighter IV *Ultra Street Fighter IV *Street Fighter V *Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition |act voz-esp = |act voz-jap = ??? Hiroyuki Yoshino |act voz-eeuu = Laura Bailey Edward Bosco }} , al principio llamado como Joven con Vendajes,Street Fighter: World Warrior Encyclopedia Hardcover es un personaje de la saga Street Fighter, que originalmente apareció como un personaje no disponible sin nombre propio en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV. Está programado para hacer su debut como personaje disponible en el videojuego Street Fighter V.Event Hubs: Ed confirmed as Street Fighter 5's next DLC fighter Él es el protegido de Balrog que esgrime Psycho Power, creado por Shadaloo como un cuerpo sustituto potencial para M. Bison. Apariencia Ed tiene el cabello rubio corto y ojos azules. Al activar su Psycho Power desde sus manos, sus ojos brillan de color púrpura. En la secuencia final de Balrog para el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, fue visto con uniforme de paciente y su cabeza cubierta de vendajes. Originalmente debido a sus vendajes, vestimenta y corta edad inicialmente era imposible determinar claramente durante su breve aparición si era una niña o un niño. En el videojuego Street Fighter V, ya es un adolescente con el cabello corto y rubio. Viste una chaqueta con capucha sin mangas blanca, pantalones holgados negros y zapatillas deportivas rojas. También tiene un tatuaje de código de barras en su brazo izquierdo y usa un conjunto de muñequeras blancas que hacen juego. Usa su capucha principalmente. Este atuendo es su primer traje alternativo en el videojuego Street Fighter V. Como personajes disponible, viste un uniforme azul de Neo Shadaloo, que carece de mangas, y usa guantes de combate negros de artes marciales mixtas con rayas blancas. Su apariencia física también ha cambiado desde su breve aparición en 'A Shadow Falls', haciéndose un poco mayor, más alto y mucho más musculoso. Su segundo traje alternativo consiste en pantalones cortos de boxeo negros con adornos rojos, medias de compresión de color rojo oscuro y botas de boxeo azul marino. También viste una chaqueta militar roja que se parece a la de M. Bison para cubrir sus dos hombros y un sombrero correspondiente en su cabeza. Al igual que Balrog, usa guantes de boxeo rojos. Personalidad Para nada como el muchacho joven e indefenso que alguna vez fue visto durante los eventos del videojuego Street Fighter IV/''Ultra Street Fighter IV, Ed ha desarrollado un gran cuerpo musculoso para que coincida con su ego cuando los eventos del videojuego ''Street Fighter V se llevan a cabo. Él puede ser engreído y presumido mientras enfrenta a su adversario, obteniendo su propia buena parte de la diversión en el proceso. A pesar de su actitud, Ed puede (como se señala en sus frases de victoria) ser agradecido contra ciertos adversarios, como Balrog, Falke y Ken, así como también dar algunos consejos a otros adversario como Cammy y Chun-Li. De la misma manera, otros personajes como Alex, Ryu, Ken, Rashid, Dhalsim y Zeku también le dan a Ed un buen consejo en propias sus frases de victoria en su contra. Al igual que Cody, Ed también lucha contra adversarios muy poderosos como Akuma y admite que fue un desafío para él, pero se asustó al principio debido a su poder formidable. También es posible que las frases de victoria indiquen un cambio en su personalidad vista durante 'A Shadow Falls' y el punto en la historia en que él está, ya que parece haberse moderado un poco y muestra un lado bueno, posiblemente como una señal de se está volviendo más maduro. También es una posibilidad de que renunciara a Shadaloo durante este momento, ya que muestra un nuevo disgusto hacia M. Bison por secuestrarlo a una edad tan temprana. Él y Falke también se oponen a otras organizaciones criminales como Illuminati. Concepto Ed parece inspirado en el luchador Rock Howard de SNK, el personaje principal en el videojuego Garou: Mark of the Wolves (1999). Junto con compartir orígenes provenientes de los principales antagonistas de su propia saga de origen, Rock fue representado en su secuencia final optando por un camino moralmente ambiguo, a ayudar a su tío Kain R. Heinlein a iniciar una nueva empresa cuestionable en la ciudad Second Southtown dentro del canon de la saga Fatal Fury. Ed también puede representar la proximidad de una nueva generación, de manera muy parecida a Rock y Alex, ya que asume su propio estilo de lucha en base a Balrog y M. Bison. Curiosamente, su nombre también es compartido con otros dos personajes de Capcom: Edward Falcon, el protagonista principal de los videojuegos de la saga Power Stone, y el Dr. Edward Bilstein, el principal antagonista de los videojuegos de la saga Star Gladiator. Su uso de poderes 'psíquicos' y ser el líder de una organización reinstaurada como una encarnación reformada y más benevolente para los afligidos y agonizantes de su predecesor, hace eco de los personajes principales Burn Griffiths y Keith Evans, y por extensión el estado independiente de Neo NOA, en los videojuegos de lucha 3D de la saga Psychic Force. Relaciones *'Balrog': *'M. Bison': *'Falke': Biografía Ed es uno de los muchos cuerpos de reemplazo creados como un posible recipiente de M. Bison, antes de ser robado por Seth y ser ubicado en un laboratorio de S.I.N.. Tiene la marca de Shadaloo en su mano y es capaz de usar una pequeña cantidad de Psycho Power. Super Street Fighter IV Mientras buscaba algún objeto valioso en un edificio desmoronado de S.I.N., Balrog tropieza con un joven que se parece a Abel quien le pide ayuda. Balrog se demuestra apático y simplemente decide ignorarlo, hasta que una marca en la forma del símbolo de Shadaloo comienza a brillar en la mano del joven. Al darse cuenta de que podía contener algunos secretos importantes, Balrog decide alzarle llevarle fuera del la edificación que se derrumbaba, exclamando "debe ser mi día de suerte". Ya afuera, Balrog le pregunta qué habilidades tiene, aunque su respuesta es "Lo siento, por mi cuenta yo soy...", entonces Balrog termina la oración exclamando que no puede hacer nada siendo así inútil. A pesar de esto, Balrog se mantiene optimista creyendo que debería estar agradecido por salvarle y espera que haga algo por él a cambio en el futuro. Street Fighter V Ed se revela ahora como uno de los muchos cuerpos de repuesto para M. Bison, como es mencionado por Urien que tiene conocimiento de que fue tomada por otra persona. Es visto generalmente junto con Balrog cuando se arrastra por dinero. Él ayudó a Balrog a tomar la parte de Zangief. Jugabilidad Frases Música de escenario STREET FIGHTER V Ed Theme (long version) Curiosidades *Antes de que se conociera su nueva aparición e identidad para el videojuego Street Fighter V, se le mencionaba solo como "joven con vendajes".Street Fighter: World Warrior Encyclopedia Hardcover *Comparte la misma de fecha de nacimiento que Mike Haggar. Curiosamente, ese día es precisamente un día antes de la fecha de nacimiento de Balrog. *Es el tercer personaje disponible boxeador en la saga Street Fighter (cuarto si cuenta con el personaje Cracker Jack de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter EX), siendo los dos primeros Balrog y Dudley. *Ed es el quinto personaje disponible que fue originalmente creado como un 'cuerpo de reemplazo' para M. Bison, los cuatro primeros siendo Cammy, Rose, Abel y Seth. *El tema musical de Ed es el quinto en toda la saga Street Fighter en que se presenta que tiene letra lírica, el cuarto es el tema de Abigail, mientras que los otros son los de Dudley, Elena y Cody. Sin embargo, el tema de Ed usa letras durante todo el transcurso como una canción rap, en lugar de incluir letras líricas de manera ocasional, ya que el tema de Dudley ocasionalmente usa'' 'get on the dance floor' ('entra en la pista de baile') o 'boogie fever' ('fiebre boogie'), el tema de Elena usa 'beats in my head' ('ritmos/latidos en mi cabeza') y el tema de Cody usa 'one, two, three, four, turn the beat back' ('uno, dos, tres, cuatro, dale la vuelta al ritmo'). *Ed formando su propia organización seria similar a Carla Radames en el videojuego ''Resident Evil 6 (2012) queriendo formar Neo-Umbrella después de que secretamente planeara destruir a Derek Simmons y su organización, The Family. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales EdSFV.jpg|Ilustración nueva para Shadaloo Combat Research Institute. Ed-wallpaper.jpg|''Street Fighter V'' EdHUD.png|''Street Fighter V'' Capturas de pantalla Sf4-balrog-ending.jpg|''Super Street Fighter IV'', aparición en la secuencia final de Balrog. Referencias en:Ed ru:Эд Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter V Categoría:Shadaloo Categoría:Antagonistas